My Little RC Racing is Magic
by Vipershield41
Summary: Road Ripper, who is a new comer to the R/C world, had a dream. To be the champion of the 25th annual Equestrian ROAR National in Canterlot City. With a little help from his friends, and an experienced R/C racer, his dream might come true.


A long time ago, in the city of Manehatten, a young unicorn colt named Cyclone got his first hobby-grade R/C car as a birthday present from his parents. Cyclone became so infatuated with the R/C car, he began to study its mechanisms, motor, wheels, and the body. As he became more studious, he created more R/C cars that surpassed his first R/C car. Then, as the years progressed, his product was shown to the public. He showed what every pony can do with an R/C car. Finally, he had his first R/C store in Manehatten below his house. Other companies throughout Equestria made other brands such as _Tamiya, Traxxas, HPI Racing, Team Associated, _, and many major R/C brands.

Today, Cyclone had become a fully grown stallion. He now owns a huge R/C center in the middle of Canterlot. The building was ten stories high and was a length of a football field. Every side had superior glass windows that lighted the place up for maximum visibility. Three sections of the building were all dedicated for the R/C tracks. The first floor had more than ten circuits for the on-road cars that ranged from the 1/18th scale, to the 1/8th scale. The second floor had more than five dirt tracks for the short course trucks, truggies, buggies and the monster trucks. On the third floor was the drag strip, every month, two competitors brought their fastest R/C car to have a showdown.

Finally, the fourth floor was dedicated to hold the Equestrian _ROAR _Nationals, it had the biggest and the most detailed track that up 3/4th of the building. The R/C track was unique, only nine racers can be chosen to compete on this track, it also only happens once a year, the winner gets a huge amount of bits and a special reward from the Princesses.

The R/C center was located in the busiest section of Canterlot, it was the best place to own a store that sell high-priced items because of the amount of wealthy ponies that lived there. But, the hobby is not always directed towards the wealthy, it can be for any pony whether they are starting out or had experience.

The ponies who shopped in the building, would mostly be the Pegasus, who would buy the fastest R/C off the shelf such as the, _HPI RS4_, _Team Associated Tc6_, and the _Traxxas X0-1_. Some earth ponies would buy the off-road R/C such as the _Savage X_, _Losi 10_, and many other trucks. The unicorns loved to race, but some of them would buy high quality R/C. such as _Tamiya_. They would paint or customize their R/C car to make it have the same personality as them.

Every day, new ponies wanted to compete in the races. There would be young colts and fillies who begged their parents to buy them an R/C car so they can compete, while some ponies saved up their bit to purchase their first R/C car.

The hobby does not have to be about racing, it can also be about creating the best-looking R/C car. Some want to race, and some just want to have fun with their friends and family. As soon they stepped into the building, they can hear the roar of the nitro engines, the quiet sleek electric, and the fast-paced action of the races.

Today, it was the 25th Equestrian _ROAR_ nationals, which was hosted by Cyclone, Revo, major sponsors, and the Princesses. Nine drivers from all over Equestria, were chosen to compete in this race. These drivers were the best from each throughout Equestria. They all were chosen from their homeland to compete in the Grand Prix race in Canterlot because of their skill, talent and their dedication.

The event is huge in Canterlot, every pony from Ponyville, Crystal Empire, and Appaloosa were there to watch the driver's compete in the Equestrian _ROAR_ Nationals.

On the second floor of the top floor of the building, there was a private balcony where the Princesses overlooked the cars and the drivers. Celestia was very excited to see her loyal subjects competing in the race, however, Luna was not interested at all. She thinks it is a waste of time that her subjects would play with childish toys, she wondered to herself why they spent most of their bits on a toy. It did not help that some of the royal guards played their R/C cars in the castle ballroom.

Luna had a disgruntled look on her face, "Why are we thou here Tia? It's just an overgrown toy shop." she placed her right fore arm on her right cheek.

Celestia rolled her eyes at her younger sister, "Luna, you should really appreciate the hobby, it's more than just toys." She said to her.

Luna let out a deep breath, "Ugh…What is so fun about playing with those R/C cars?" she growled a little.

Celestia smiled at her, "You get to have fun with our loyal subjects, and you can customize it to your liking."

Luna let out a groan, "Ugh…You sound like one of my guards when they play with their R/C cars!" she leaned over the balcony, "Not to mention those ones that sounds like a weed whacker!" she snorted.

Meanwhile, the Mane six were with the crowd that overlooked the entire track. They all sat at a table that overlooked the entire track. They were served drinks and hay fries.

Twilight picked up a hay fry,"I always liked the way how these Radio Control cars work, so much parts for just one thing." she placed the hay fry in her mouth.

Fluttershy drank her milkshake "Yeah, first I was very nervous because of how fast they would go, but the store clerk told me that it's fun. Angel loves the R/C car I bought, he loves to ride on it."

Rarity looked at the R/C cars that were laid on the starting line, "Indeed darlings, I don't have any interest in racing, although, I loved the way how some of those R/C cars are beautifully crafted , not to mention the amount of detail they put on those R/C cars." she touched her well combed mane.

Rainbow opened her shopping bag and took out her _Traxxas X0-1_ that she bought from the store, "Yeah! Those R/C car may be fast. But they're not as fast as me!" she boasted as she looked at the specs, "100 mph!? Pfff, this car is such a snail compared to me!"

Applejack finished her chocolate milkshake, "We'll I'm ain't interested in them R/C cars, but I'm am interest in them R/C trucks! Especially Big Macintosh Savage XL!" she grabbed a hay fry.

Finally, Pinkie liked the races because of its cheerful and lively atmosphere, she also loved the loud R/C cars such as the Baja 5t. She kept bouncing up and down in excitement.

On the other side of the second floor, there was another private balcony for Princess Cadance, and her husband Shining Armor. Princess Cadence just likes to watch the race because of the action. Shining armor was not interest first, but when he saw his guards play their R/C trucks on their free time, he decided to buy one so he can play with his guards on their free time.

Meanwhile, in the broadcasting room, there were two broadcasters named Cyclone and Revo that overlooked the entire crowd and the track. They went over the list of the drivers, the track, and the crowd. Once everything was ready, it was time to start the event.

Revo looked at Cyclone, "Ready Cyclone?" he placed his microphone headset on.

Cyclone looked at Revo with a smirk on his face, "Let's do this!" he shouted.

Cyclone grabbed the microphone and began to shouted in his enthusiast voice, "Fillies and Gentlecolts! Welcome to the 25th annual Equestrian ROAR Nationals! With your host, Cyclone! And my assistant, Revo!"

Every pony in the building began to cheer as the competition was about to start.

Revo began to talk on the microphone, "Today, We got nine of the best R/C driver's from all around Equestria! We are hoping that this will be one of the best races we have ever had in Canterlot city!"

On the race track, there were nine touring cars, each car were loaded with carbon fiber parts, titanium shocks, brushless motors, lipo batteries, and low-gravity touring car shells, Rarity saw one of the touring car bodies that was purple like her mane, and was decked blue racing flames, she began to faint out of joy.

In the first line of the race track, it was Spilt Lane with his _Xray T3' 11_, then Cloud Chaser with his _Team Associated TC6_ in the second line. In the third line, it was Metal Sun and his _Xray T3'11_, and Riot Six with his _Serpent 411_ in the fourth line. In the fifth line, it was Furi Nakashima with her _Yokomo BD5WX_ and Dawn Dimmer with her _Tamiya TA06 PRO_ in the sixth line. In the seventh line, it was Ghost Tomb with his _Tamiya TRF417_, and Night Runner with his _Schumacher Mi4LP_ in the eighth line. Finally, in the ninth line, it was Road Ripper and his _Hot Bodies TCX._

Every pony in the room roared in excitement as they saw their favorite drivers in the stand. The two announcers in the stand began to speak, "Today we got our drivers for this event!" Revo gave him a list of the drivers, "We got Split Lane with his Fast Backer! Cloud Chaser with his Black Oracle! Metal Sun with his Steel Baller! Riot Six with his Nightmare GT!" Revo gave Cyclone the second list, "Then! We got Furi with her Celestial Divine! Dawn with her Sunset Raver! Ghost with his Cadenza! And Night with his Gold Renaissance!"

Cadance giggled a little, "Aw…isn't that cute? One f the drivers named their R/C car after me." She looked at the touring car that was a hot pink with gold and purple trimmings.

Meanwhile, on the other private balcony, Celestia began to blush a little, "My, what interesting names." She giggled, however, Luna rolled her eyes, "Wow…They gave their cars names?" she snorted in anger,

Revo gave Cyclone one more list that was laid on the table, "Oh, we forgot this one… (Ahem) and finally! Road with his Luna Selena! I got to say that's a very interesting name!"

Luna was shocked to have one of the cars with her name, she began to growl that frighten Celestia a little. "How dare thy little whelp use my name for his toy car!" she roared, "My name shall not be used for a stupid toy!" she slammed the balcony rail with her silver horseshoes.

Luna let out a dramatic groan and smacked her forehead with her hoof, "Ugh…Some pony get me out of here...Please!?"

Meanwhile, in the driver's stand, every pony adjusted the final trim on their controllers. Road Runner adjusted his steering trim on his _Spectrum DX3R_. Every pony had their eyes glued on their R/C car, they all remembered why they participated this race. Some reasons were that they wanted to prove that they are the best, others want to win for the bits so they can help their family, and others just want to have a good time.

Road Runner looked at his R/C car and closed his eyes, he remembered what he had to go through, "This is it," He took a deep breath, "I've come this far, watch out for the corners, drive smoothly, and play defensively." Road Runner saw his

Luna Selena on behind the other touring car, he looked at the paint job that consisted of dark blue and painted with a crescent moon on the hood, "I hope Princess Luna likes it." he smiled to himself.

The huge screen Television over the race track began to light up. It showed the laps, the tracks, and the driver's positions. It showed the race track with five checkpoints. It was a sprint race with more than a hundred yard of asphalt track. It was the signal that the race was about to start, every pony cheered in the building except for a dark blue Alicorn.

Cyclone began to speak on the mic, "Alright fillies and gentlecolts! The race is about to begin!"

Every pony would not keep their excitement down.

Revo began to speak on the microphone, "I got to say Cyclone, and this is got to be the most anticipated track ever! The sharp curves, hills, cliff roads, animated towns, and the long thirty- foot strength in the middle is what makes this track famous!" he overlooked the entire R/C track.

Cyclone began to also speak on the microphone, :"You bet Revo! This track is only reserved for the top nine drivers throughout Equestria. We're expecting a really good race today!"

After two minutes of preparation, the race began its final countdown, the track lanes began to light up as the road, bridges, and the animated town came to life.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!" Everypony began to shout the countdown together, "Six! Five! Four!" The driver's in the stand readied their controllers, "Three! Two! One!"

The horn in the building went off as the R/C cars took off from the starting line, "And they're off!" But as soon Road was about to press the throttle, he woke up from his dream of R/C racing as the alarm clock blasted throughout the room that sounded almost exactly like the horn in the R/C center.

Road Ripper opened his eyes and saw he was still in his bedroom with his controller in his forearms. He let out a small groan and placed his controller on his bed stand. He turned off the alarm on got up from his bed. Road Ripper looked around his room, there were posters of R/C racing, and his _HPI E10_ on the table. He got up from his bed and trotted over towards his table, he looked at his R/C car on the table that needed repairs. He went towards the window and opened it, it was bright and early in Ponyville.

He groaned to himself and went to his table. He picked up a broken part from his R/C car and tried to glue it, but, he accidently glued himself, "Ah man! This sucks" he tried to pull off the part from his left forearm.

Then, to make matters worse, his mom called him from downstairs, "Road Ripper! You're going to be late for school!"

Road Ripper finally yanked the part off his left forearm. He threw the part in the trash can and grabbed his school bag, "Coming mom!" he left the room, "That's sucks even more." he mumbled to himself.


End file.
